thearrivalearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Micah Fields
Micah Fields is a current gen character. His faceclaim is Peter Capaldi. Biography Personal information Micah Fields is the youngest son and child of Irina and Isaiah Ardelean. He had an older brother, Matthias Ardelean, and still has an older brother, Malachai Ardelean, or Abrams. He had an older sister, Magdalene Ardelean. He is married to Giuliana Fields. They have two sons, Mason and Ken Fields. He has immortality, and has access to magic. Childhood Growing up, Micah wasn't exactly favored by his parents, but he wasn't treated badly. When he was very young, he wasn't aware of the abuse that his brother Malachai was put through. When he became aware of it as he got a bit older, and he wasn't able to understand why. He ended up being the only one of Abrams' siblings who showed him any kindness. One day, Micah told Malachai in secret that he wished they could go off together so that Malachai could finally be happy. That sparked the idea for them, along with Malina, who was in love with Malachai, and Malina's sister Odette, to run away together and make a new life with a clean slate. But Isaiah, their father, discovered the plan and one night, Odette came to him in secret telling him that things had gone wrong, and they were going now. She brought him to Malachai, who was waiting in the forest on the outside of the village they grew up in, near a stream. After they told him that Isaiah had killed Malina, they all left on their own. For two years, their life was nomadic, and Odette and Malachai did everything they could to make life happy for Micah. One day, they came upon these people who were an extremist group trying to wipe out magic users in the world, specifically children. They injured Malachai to the point of believing him to have been killed, and they kidnapped Micah. They brought him to a place where they were holding several other children who also could use magic. Because of how young they all were, none of them were able to properly control their abilities. The kidnappers made the decision to burn them all. The only reason Micah survived was because out of panic, he was able to use his powers to teleport away. He ended up far away, and he was never able to find Odette and Malachai again, while they were led to believe that Micah was dead. It wasn't until several decades later, after he had lived his own life and gained immortality that he found his brother again. Protecting his family It was also several decades later, but before he found his brother again, he met his wife, Giuliana Fields. They eventually got married and had two sons, Mason and Kenneth. Years later, their sons grew up and his oldest, Mason, started a family of his own. When Mason's son, Danny, was 16, secret WIN operatives attacked both Mason and Danny, and seemingly killed Mason. But because no one outside of Micah and Giuliana knew about Micah's immortality, no one knew that Mason and Ken had inherited it. When Micah figured out what had happened and who had attacked Mason and Danny, he thought that Danny and Angela would be safer if Mason stayed dead, as far as the rest of the world was concerned. So he made Micah stay away for nine years. Micah was eventually forced to reveal the truth when Danny was killed by Marcus and came back. Relationships * Angela Fields - Daughter in-law * Daniel Fields - Grandson * Gabriella Ardelean - Niece * Giuliana Fields - Wife * Irina Ardelean - Mother † * Isaiah Ardelean - Father † * Kenneth Fields - Son * Magdalene Ardelean - Sister † * Malachai Ardelean - Brother * Malina Ardelean - Sister in-law * Mason Fields - Son * Matthias Ardelean - Brother † * Odette Dalca - Family * Sebastian Fields - Great grandson Category:Current Gen